In the conventional type of digital electronic alarm timepieces the alarm sound generating means is activated only when the time signal output of the time counting circuits coincides with the set time of an alarm time memorizing counter. Hence an alarm sound can be obtained only by waiting for the time signal to coincide with the preset alarm time or by amending either the time counter or the alarm time memorizing counter so as to obtain coincidence.